poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Weekend in Fantasyland
''Weekend in Fantasyland ''is the thirdteenth episode of the eighth season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot In Fantasyland, Princess Yuna and her friends will have a sleepover with the Human Counterparts of the Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer and the Dog Counterpart of Spike. One fine day One fine summer day, Princess Yuna and her friends were excited because they're going to have a sleepover with the Human Counterparts of the Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer and the Dog Counterpart of Spike in Fantasyland. Leaving Equestria At the train station, They said their goodbyes to their parents and set off to Fantasyland. Arriving in Fantasyland When Yuna and her friends arrive, They met up the Human Counterparts of The Mane 6, The CMC, Sunset Shimmer and The Dog Counterpart of Spike and they can tell that they're going to have the best sleepover ever. Playing dodgeballs/That night Later that day, They play a good game of Dodgeball. That night, They hang out at Twilight's home while Shining Armor and Cadance's Human Counterpart are out on their anniversary date. Drinking Hot Cocoa/Yuna Telling Stories about Dusty Then, Sunset Shimmer fixed everyone some Hot Cocoa. Twilight asks Yuna about Dusty and she began to tell the story of Dusty. In the story of Dusty, he was a crop duster airplane who works for Leadbottom and became a racer. Then, after three years of racing and during training with Skipper, His Gearbox was damaged. While Dusty tests himself, he accidentally clipped a tower, landed hard, skidded into the Fill 'n Fly Gas Station and caught fire. After Propwash Junction airport was closed down by Ryker, Dusty had an idea and Go to Piston Peak National Park to be a rescue plane. One day, there was a huge fire and the rescue team had to put it out, The team are Blade Ranger, Windlifter, Lil' Dipper, Cabbie, Maru and the Smokejumpers. After saving lives of cars and train, Dusty have to rescue Harvey and Winnie and then, Dusty's Gearbox was completely damaged and he crashed landed across the forest. Five days later, Dusty wake up and Maru had built up Dusty and he's as good as new, Especially with the new gearbox. After the story of Dusty, the foals went to sleep while Yuna keeps the moon up tonight. The next day/The Air Show The next day, They met up with Dusty and wanted to show them today's Air Show. In the Air Show at Tillie's home, Dusty, El Chupacubra and Ishani preform they're greatest flight. The human counterparts were amazed and impressed with Dusty's amazing tricks. After the air show, They've decided to get some Ice Cream. In the Cake's, Yuna and Snowdrop have vanilla. Skyla have strawberry. Twila, Lilly and Nyx have Chocolate. Emerald have mint chocolate chip. Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam have rainbow sherbet. Dragonsly and Arachna have lime sherbet. Red Beret and Brownie have vanilla with rainbow sprinkles. Golden Apple have Apple Cinnamon. Willow Apple have Apple pie. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake have orange and raspberry sherbet. Jubilee have cotton candy. Human Twilight have strawberry swirl. Human Rarity have vanilla. Human Rainbow Dash have rainbow cherbert. Human Fluttershy have butterscotch. Human Applejack have Cinnamon Apple pie. Human Pinkie Pie have Bubble Gum. Human Sunset Shimmer have Orange and Raspberry Sherbert. And Dog Spike have blackberry. A Camp Out Night/Telling Stories That night, They had their own Camp Out in the woods and played games like Volleyball, Scavenger Hunt and Hide and Seek. It was time for stories, Yuna and Snowdrop tells the story about how Tigatron, Airazor, WALL-E and EVE became their guardians. Then, Emerald and Human Rarity tells a story about how RMS Titanic sinks before it was brought back up on the surface. Human Sunset Shimmer tells a story about Joshua (played by SpongeBob SquarePants) who sees the wall. Twila, Lilly, Nyx and Human Twilight tells a story about Twilight's hair are in a mess and she had to keep brushing it until it gets better. Red Beret, Brownie and Human Pinkie Pie tells a story about Hoof Trooper became close friends with Skipper Riley. Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and Human Rainbow Dash tells a story about the lightning storm and Lighting Storm had to fight it as best as he can. Dragonsly, Arachna and Human Fluttershy tells a story about how Arachna helped Turbo and Nellie. Golden Apple and Human Applejack tells a scary story about an old steam engine who haunts the Island of Sodor. Later, Yuna raised up the moon again as she and the foals went to bed as the girls stay up a bit longer til the fire goes out. Going home The next day, Yuna and her friends were getting ready to head back home to Equestria. At the train station, the foals hugged The Human Mane 6, Sunset, the CMC and Dog Spike and waved goodbye as they hope on board. Back at Canterlot, Yuna and her friends were glad to see their parents. Then, Yuna asks Luna about spend every weekend with their new friends anytime and she granted them permission to do so. Trivia *The flashbacks from Planes and Planes: Fire & Rescue were used. Songs #'Still I Fly' - #'The Lion Sleeps Tonight' - Category:Iamnater1225